


【SD花流．生活系列之四】伤（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [4]
Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之四】伤（文：十甫）

“流川老师，请速到教务处，有紧急电话！流川老师，请速到教务处，有紧急电话……”广播不断地响着。

只见一个身着运动衫的人影迅速地跑离篮球场，向教务处奔去。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
该死！为什么走廊那么长！

焦急的流川老师──流川枫，正在东京日昇高中二楼的走廊，以100米10秒的速度前进到走廊末端的教务处。能令这位向以冷漠、凡事无动于衷闻名的流川焦急的，只有他的爱人──樱木花道。

一定是白痴又出事了！

虽然，流川还未接到电话，但凭直觉（其实是凭经验啦），他知道，樱木一定又因公受伤了，不然，不会有人打电话到学校教务处找他的。

“流川先生吗？这里是东京大众综合医院。樱木花道先生现正在急救室动手术，请速来办理……”

急救室？来不及听完对方说什么，流川便挂上电话，往校门口奔去。

流川枫，这位东京日昇高中的篮球队教练，忘了正为学校篮球队进行的特训、忘了向学校交代请假（他向来如此）、忘了带钱包……只记得一件事，他必须尽快到达医院。

有没有听过“欲速则不达”这句话，流川就是如此，因为身无分文，他被迫折回学校拿钱包，这样一来一回，当他到达医院时，樱木已经……

“手术很成功，子弹已被取出，但因麻醉药未消，病人会暂昏迷不醒，不须太担心。”负责手术的医生对候在急救室门外的人说。

流川一直悬着的心，终于放下了。正当他暗暗地鬆一口气时，肩膀被人轻拍了一下，“别太担心，樱木那怪物，死不了的！”

流川抬眼望向他，点了点头，当作打个招呼，也表示他知道了。这个站在他面前的人，阿部山雄，是樱木的直属上司，也是樱木的老板。  
  
“对不起，事发突然…我们的保护网络始终做得不够完善，真难为了樱木了…”阿部山雄一脸愧疚。

“嗯。”流川还是点了点头，多余的话他从来不说，那个“嗯”再加点头对他来说已是超出了他的极限。也因为眼前这国字脸孔的人是樱本最佩服的人，他才会对他另眼相看。

“拜托照看樱木，若他醒了，请转告他，客户很满意他的表现，也很感激他……嗯，还有，你叫他安心静养，他手上的工作，就让其他人去处理好了。”阿部山雄顿了顿，说：“那我先回去了，樱木就拜托你了。”再次轻轻拍了流川的肩膀，然后转身离去。

又是这一番说词，烦不烦？上一次白痴受伤，他也是这么说的，到底何时才会“保护网络完善”？都是那白痴，叫他辞职又不肯，说什么要报答老板知遇之恩等之类的话，迫他紧了，那白痴索性不说话，让自己像傻瓜一样“唠叨”（有吗？来来去去还不是那一句“辞职”？）……到底做保镖有什么好？！

流川满腔的不满从最初那转身离去的背影，转到病房里仍昏迷不醒的爱人身上。他真的不明白，为什么樱木非要当保镖不可，都不缺钱用了……

唉！那白痴……每次自己说保镖的时候，他总是很有“耐心”地纠正，“死狐狸，是保安人员啦！什么保镖保镖的，害天才的高级工作都变低级了！”

流川一边想，一边推开了白色的门……

他一步一步地走向病床，轻轻的，深怕吵醒了病床上的人似的。看着双眼紧闭的人，流川突感一阵害怕，彷彿害怕床上那人不再醒来，他颤抖着手指，探向鼻下，一股暖暖的气息从手指传到心窝，流川这才真正松了一口气。

突然觉得全身无力，流川拉过一张椅子，立刻瘫在椅上。

过了好一阵子，他才恢复知觉似的，突然把身子撑在病床上，再次伸指向那人鼻下探去……唉……流川在心中叹了一口气…何时，这白痴才能让自己不再担心？

轻轻抚着樱木的脸，流川思潮汹涌……

他与他，已一起渡过了三年，若由他从美国回来后算起。“白痴，才三年而已，我还不够呢…”是的，真正一起生活才三年，怎么够？他与他，可是相爱了十年了，若由他们高中毕业那年算起。

虽然相爱，彼此却害怕对方知道自己的感情、害怕对方不接受自己，所以依然“狐狸”“白痴”地相骂、拳脚相互送到对方身上……只为掩饰心底真正的爱恋。

虽然相爱，彼此却自以为是地认为，对方所爱他人，所以一个逃到国外“养伤”，一个选择留守对方的“爱人”。

嗯，直到那一天……

流川脸上流露出罕有的温柔神色，手仍轻轻地抚着樱木的脸。

那一天，流川从打工的店回到租来的房间后，已将近半夜了。他以最快的速度洗刷一番，因为要赶去机场接机──接樱木的飞机。

得知樱木将在那一夜抵步，他当天早上就开始心神不宁。上课心不在焉，篮球集训时表现有点失常，而最倒霉的是，那一天，他打工的店不让他请假！依他的个性，不被批准请假，他早就走人，还须听老板唠叨“人手不够”、“请你的时候说过不能随便请假”之类的话？可是，偏偏美国这时候因经济超级繁荣，吸引了无数外国劳工，合法的、非法的，全都涌到美国淘金。竞争大了，工作就不好找了，尤其是像他现在的侍应工作，工作轻松、时间有弹性、工钱相宜，是很多外劳眼中的肥肉。若不是老板看在流川也是日本人的份上，早就请他走人，另请任劳任怨的外劳了，还等他每天只来工作数小时，有时因遇上篮球比赛，还得想办法安排他人顶替工作。老板的宽容，现实的残酷，让流川不敢任性，虽然不甘心，又焦急，但他还是乖乖工作。所以，回家迟了，也不晓得是否赶得及？

正当他风风火火地拉开屋子的大门，就看见一个高大的人影站在眼前，红色的头发在昏暗的街灯衬托下，依然发出他夺目的光彩，心系他的心房，是他最期待的颜色。

竟然可以找到我住的地方？真厉害……

流川有一瞬间，呆了，随即恢复木然的表情……他不得不强迫自己表现木然，心中的狂喜使他想把眼前人拥入怀中，他想了他三年了……

突然，眼前的人倏地趋前望向流川的眼睛，距离近得可感觉到对方的气息，流川的心顿时漏跳一拍，那个拥抱冲动更盛了……冷静～…为免吓坏眼前人，流川不断暗叫自己冷静，最好的方法就是让对方稍微离远一点…“干嘛？”流川尽量用冰冷的声音挤出那两个字，陪送一对“别来烦”的瞪眼。

果然，对方立刻后退一步，然后抛下一句：“哼！还是那么讨厌！”

不由一阵心痛，我还是被讨厌吗？看出对方欲转身拿行李的意图，流川心中急呼，别走！动作更快速地把眼前的人拉进怀里，紧紧抱着，紧紧地，害怕自己一放手，怀里的人就会飞走似的……他对他说：“你终于来了。”声音的激动，洩露了心中的秘密，但不管了，流川只希望怀里的人不走！

被圈着的樱木并没有挣扎，反而伸出双手回抱流川，“嗯，我来了。”

短短的话语，证明了双方都不是走单行道。没有应说的“我爱你”“我喜欢你”等催情惯语，一个拥抱，一句简单对话，就足以让两个别扭的人向对方诉说彼此深藏的感情。虽然，彼此告白迟了三年，但樱木与流川都觉得值得，因为若没有那三年的分离与思念，今夜又怎么能更坚定地相拥，毕竟，爱上同性并不是那么容易令人接受的事，无论是对他人或对自己而言。三年的时间，足以让人思想成熟，也更清楚自己心中真正的爱恋，以及更有勇气面对一切，毕竟已是廿岁的人了……

流川心中不禁感激一人──赤木晴子，白痴暗恋的对象。若非她告知樱木似乎也爱着自己，他真的没有办法在异乡过着单恋煎熬的日子，虽然这里有他最爱的篮球世界、有让他发挥最佳潜能的空间。在美国这三年来，流川与赤木晴子保持联络，只为汲取樱木的消息，从她那裡得知的点点滴滴，温暖了他的心，也带给了他期待。赤木晴子知道自己爱樱木的秘密，不但没有歧视，反而处处帮助自己，替自己将樱木留在身边……她这么做是善意的，因为她知道这个两人其实相爱，只是害怕戮破那一层相隔的薄纸，害怕再进一步连原本的感情也破坏了，以致两人分隔两地。所以，她守着樱木，以免他再去“暗恋”他人。

虽然，当初得知赤木晴子是樱木的暗恋对象，心中不禁对她有敌意，甚至厌恶，连她的名字也不愿意记住，哪怕她当了两年多的篮球部经理。犹记得那一次，高中毕业在即，湘北篮球部举行交棒仪式后，自己“劝”她接受白痴告白而她拒绝时，真恨不得打她一顿，因为她竟然拒绝自己一直妄想得到的感情……岂知，她竟然说因为自己喜欢樱木，所以决定拒绝樱木的告白……若那白痴真的向她告白的话。赤木晴子的善意，赢得了流川的友谊，他记得她的名字、他记得她家的电话号码（虽然只为了樱木而勉强记住的……4223 9588），虽然他心里一直骂她臭女人（因为她总是以电话费贵的理由，匆匆地盖上电话，让他的耳膜痛上好一阵子……根本就不温柔），可是那是表示友好的称呼，他把她当朋友了。而这一次，樱木会飞来美国找他，也是因为晴子为他们俩戮破了那一层薄纸……第一次，流川决定打电话跟她道谢……不过，迟一点……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
“狐狸，你就住这种地方……”樱木一踏进流川的房间就怪叫了。这是什么房间，只是一间地下室而已，没窗、没阳光，还有一股霉气……难怪那狐狸脸色更苍白了，樱木一阵心痛。

“这里租金便宜。”流川害怕樱木再叫，立刻向他解释。

“这哪是人住的……只有动物才受得了，你…果然是狐狸……”

流川恼羞成怒，他也不想樱木看见他的窘态，但没办法，他经济困难，这个地区又是学生租房的黄金地，房租每一个学期都飙升，他又不喜欢与陌生人同房，可以自个儿租上一间房都已算了不起了……但樱木就是不明白他的苦处，偏偏那壶不破揭那壶，气起来，流川给了樱木一拳……

“死狐狸～我大老远跑来，你这么招呼我……”樱木不甘示弱，也回了一拳。

“安静点，白痴！”再迎头给他一搥。

“痛～死狐狸……”樱木边骂边抓住流川随一搥后再补上的一拳。“你发什么疯？就只会用拳头说话……”虽然骂着，但声量明显压低了。

被樱木抓着手的流川，突然把头放到樱木的肩窝上，喘气。

原本樱木不想吃亏，要给疯狐狸一个头搥，见他这样子，不禁一怔，随即伸手抚了抚他的头发，呣，还有点湿……“狐狸…过得很辛苦吧！”

感觉到流川的身体一震，樱木连忙抱着他，不然，这爱面子的狐狸又要用拳头招呼自己了，自己可舍不得打他……怪可怜的。

樱木问语、拥抱，使流川的心烦与恼怒释然了。他把脸埋在樱木的肩窝，心中无比轻松，有什么能让樱木明白他苦处更令他高兴的事了。这一刻，他的心才真正感觉到踏实。

“狐狸，很辛苦吧！”

樱木的声音，轻轻柔柔的，一点也不像记忆中的大嗓子，流川不禁“嗯”了一声，向樱木承认了他的苦。

“就知道～”虽然有点马后炮，樱木也不禁心庆上飞机前做的决定。“来～狐狸，看天才给你带来了什么……”说着，他轻轻放开流川，伸手拿了自己的行李，打开……竟然满满一箱食物……全是日本特产。

“真白痴！”虽然骂着，流川心里的阴霾一扫而空。

“死狐狸，一点都不知道感激，天才还不是怕你没粮食，饿死了！”樱木回骂一句，“喂！柬西放哪里？我可要把这行李箱带回去的！”

回去？怎么一来就说要回去……

见流川没有反应，樱木回身敲了流川的脑袋一下，“喂！有没有在家？”

难得流川没有还手，只低低问了一句，“几时回去？”

“你这死人，态度真的很恶劣！我的屁股都还未沾到你房间的椅子，你就急着问我几时回去…告诉你，原本我打算来两个星期，现在决定，住一个月，吃穷你！哼！”樱本咬牙切齿地说道。

流川眼睛一亮，真的？白痴会留下一个月？

流川伸手推了推樱木，“去！去洗澡！洗澡间在门口转右直去。”流川不得不赶樱木暂离房间，因为，他想笑。

樱木拿了毛巾，狠狠地瞪了流川一眼，突然，发现流川似笑非笑的表情，不禁莞尔，真爱装蒜的狐狸……嘴角上扬，骂了句“死狐狸……”然后打开房门走了出去。

而流川，则怔怔地看着樱木背影消失的方向，一阵脸红，白痴那笑容，很好看……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

  
一星期下来，樱木摸熟了流川每天生活流程，早上八点，到大学上课（樱木也去，当旁听生，虽然听不懂台上的人一张一合的嘴吐出的话，他还是逢课必上，只要有流川在）；下午三点，到篮球场集训（樱木在场边不时“死狐狸，笨死了”“喂！别给那黑怪把球抢去”地替流川“加油”）；下午六时，赶往Ie Japanese Restaurant上班。想到Ie，樱木不禁得意，他在这家店可说是如鱼得水，他为老板泡制了自创的香鸡焖饭、又调了独特的水果酒，得到顾客的赞赏，使老板一再拜托他到店里帮忙。樱木当然立刻答应，他本来就打算与流川一起打工的。

两个人，每天由早上八时出门，一直到晚上十一时才回家，然后争着用洗澡间……每一次都是用拳头解决使用秩序。虽然忙，但很开心，尤其是流川，向来给人冷漠的气息，似乎也温暖起来。

这一天，拿了薪酬（美国打工是一星期发一次薪的），樱木拖了流川回家，原本流川打算带樱木去看夜景的。当然，此举让流川很不爽，本想今晚奢侈一点，但樱木似乎不解风情，硬把他给拖回家，还抛下一句，“别浪费钱！”

别浪费钱！哼…流川当然知道，自小母亲身亡，他那当作家的爸爸在他高二那年也去世后，所留下的遗产本就不多，再经政府抽税，更只够负担自己的学费。虽说，他不定期会收到出版社寄来的分红，但徾不足道，再加上还有三年的大学生涯（流川因英文不好，在美国修了两年英文课程，这一年才刚当上大学新鲜人）要过，又怎能够不省？

他想奢侈，还不是为了樱木，他不想樱木每天只随他上学、练球、打工，他想与他多制造更多共同的回忆。可是，那白痴就是不明白……

樱木真的不明白吗？当然不是！拖着气呼呼的流川，他心里也感歉意，不是他不愿玩乐，而是不忍心，他想为流川多存一点钱，不然他那般卖力讨好流川老板是为了什么？还不是想那老板多付自己一点薪酬？

“喂！你说话啦！”樱木对别过脸的流川说。这小子，一回到房间就冷着脸，对他不理不睬。樱木推了推他，他拍开了樱木的手，樱木很不爽，什么嘛，为了你，还要这样对我？樱木不甘心地再推了推他，他这一次不是拍，而是一拳打在樱木肚子上。

“你发什么疯！”樱木低吼一声，作势要扑上去与流川扭打。

“我不需要你的同情！”流川冷冷地道。

“谁同情你了……死狐狸。”樱木虽这么说着，但语气流露出他的心虚。

流川不禁有气，他最讨厌樱木这样子，同情、怜悯，他不需要这些！

望着一言不发、气得脸色惨白的流川，樱木歉意更盛，若刚刚依着他，他们俩或许就可渡过“浪漫”的晚上（浪费?！），而不是现在的大眼瞪小眼。

“狐狸…”樱木嗫嚅地说道。

看他欲言即止的，流川更气，转身拿起毛巾，去洗澡。突然肩上搭上一只手，“狐狸，听我说，我不是同情你……而是…不…忍心看你辛苦，我……心痛……”

流川一震，立刻转身，望着满脸通红，但眼睛一片诚恳的樱木，再也忍耐不住心中澎湃的情感，一手勾住樱木的颈，趋唇向他的吻去。

樱木被流川的“偷袭”吓了一跳，但他的身体反应喜欢流川这样的“偷袭”，于是紧紧地抱着流川，很自然地回应了他。

不能呼吸了…两人的脑中同时闪过这个念头，也很有默契地稍微松开相接的唇。樱木与流川互相把头放在对方的肩窝，喘着气。心，跳得很快，很喘，打球也没有此刻来得喘气。“呼…狐狸…第…第一次…”樱木试探地问，……“嗯…”，听到这声回答，樱木心花怒花，“本天才…也是第一…次…”，声音几乎细不可闻，但流川听到了，圈着樱木的手紧了一紧。

“狐狸……我真的不是同情你。看你辛苦，我不忍心……你还有三年要捱呢！本天才呢，明年这个时候就毕业了，到时就可工作赚钱了，想要玩的话，机会很多……”

“你不打球了？”

“打了三年国家队了，应该还会再打两年吧……再说吧！”

“你说过要超越我的，我们的较量还未完！”流川不满，白痴不等他回国一起打球了吗？

“我记得！”樱木不再说话了，但心中下了一个决定。

◆◆◆◆◆

一个月很快就过了。樱木也要回日本了。

流川舍不得樱木，流川的老板更舍不得他，在最后一天的工作完毕后，老板一直拉着樱木的手嘱咐，一定要再来美国啊！害流川心里不爽到了极点。回家的路上，流川一直拉着樱木那被老板拉过的手，彷彿要把自己的温度牢牢地烙在樱木手中。

樱木回到房中，就着手收拾行李。流川默默地看着他。

其实，也没几件衣服，樱木来的时候装了一箱食物给流川，回的时候只带了不到两公斤的行李。樱木拿着一个信封，走到流川身前蹲下，拉过流川的手，把信封交到他手上，然后合起，“狐狸，里面是我这里打工的薪酬，你要好好收着用，记得吗？”

“我不要！我自己有！”

“喂！这可是我给你的，钱没多少，别不领情。”

“我说…我不要！”

樱木知道流川的自尊心强，所以对他的回答并不生气，只是在想要用什么办法让他收下。“狐狸，你就当作是我寄放在你这里的，可以吗？”

“何必？”

樱木握着流川的手，说：“你给我听着，不管是寄放也好，给你也好，我的目的只有一个，这笔钱留给你用！我不是同情你，只是想你能无金钱之忧，安心打球，早点毕业，早点……回来，我等你。”然后，抬头吻了吻流川。

流川紧抓着樱木双肩，加深了吻。

那一夜，两人都没睡，向来嗜睡的流川因为想加长“看见”樱木的时间，苦撑着双眼，犹如多年来捱夜替爸爸打稿一样。还好多年的功力，今夜派上用场，真让他苦撑了一夜…而樱木也因流川没睡，而不敢睡去，反正在飞机上可以睡，就陪陪流川“守夜”吧！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

三年后，樱木从成田机场接流川回家，回东京的家。

“为什么不继续打球？”流川在踏入樱木的公寓就问道。

“你真大煞风景，我们才重逢，你就尽问我这些无关重要的问题！你应该说，‘嗨！你更帅了’‘哎呀！你又长胖了’，哇哈哈……”

听着樱木那独有的笑声，流川脸更寒了。每一次问这个问题，樱木总顾左右而言他，再不然来个大笑，像这样！以前，在电话中，流川无可奈何，不过，今天不会再让他逃避了，“白痴！快点回答我！”

“回答什么？”

还想装煳涂？流川气得握拳揍他，可是……被樱木闪过了，再提脚踹他……咦！又被闪开……

“喂！狐狸！你非得每次都送我这样的见面礼吗？”樱木边躲着流川的拳头边说。

“你站着！”流川气自己对樱木无可奈何。

樱木眼见流川双手抱在胸前，叹了口气，流川都回来了，自己明明想告诉他的，为何话到唇边总是九不搭八的话？

“狐狸！我要工作嘛，所以才退出国家队啦！”

“为什么？保镖工作比打球有趣？”想当初接到樱木说当保镖的电话时，自己就问过这个问题，而白痴的答案……

“什么保镖？是保安人员啦！我那可是高级的工作，我保护的可是一些政要人物、大明星、钜商之类的，力量、敏捷与智慧少一点都不行呀！”

“别扯开话题！”

……“我喜欢我的工作。”樱木终于认真地说道。

“篮球呢？”

“我还是喜欢……因为你在打！”

“……”

流川绷着的脸放鬆了，樱木暗暗鬆了一口气，为免夜长梦多（是呀！才同居不到一小时就吵翻），还是老实相告好了……

“薪酬高吗？”流川突然问道。

“嗯，很高…”樱木搔了搔头，不晓得流川为何这么问。

“是不是，为了我？”

哎呀！猜到了……樱木点点头。

“我其实猜到很久了，只是得不到你亲口证实，我不愿意去相信……”流川声音低低的。

“狐狸，你别胡思乱想！”樱木走近流川，轻搂着他。

流川靠在他身上，说：“为什么要供我唸书？”自三年前，樱木回日本后，他每个月都收到出版社寄来的分红。刚开始，不觉得奇怪，后来两年，款项每月钜增，使他不但可以支付更高的房租，也让他可以不打工……打电话向出版社询问，一句“商业机密”被打了回来。也不是没有怀疑过樱木，可是，他总是绕圈子，不得要领。为什么他要为自己牺牲了篮球？不要他这样，所以一直逃避这个猜想。但事实终归是事实，流川不晓得欠了他这个情的自己，以后要如何面对他？他不想以后樱木怀疑自己对他的好是为了还债。

“狐狸，我曾想过一直与你在球场上奔驰。但人长大了，总得面对现实…与选择。在美国，我看到你对篮球的执着与坚持，我知道，唯有你那份坚定的心，才能在篮球世界继续走下去。我不想你因为生活而作出退让，所以…我才想帮助你。你知道，日本没有职业篮球，当国家队的津贴是不足以生活的。若有一天，落选国家队，我又该怎么办？选择退出，不只为了你，也为了我自己。你看，我现在干得好好的，还学会了许多技能，所以，当初的放弃，对我来说，是更好的选择。况且，篮球场上有你就够了，我喜欢看…打篮球的你！”樱木一口气说完要说的话，因为他不想骄傲的流川以为自己对他施舍。他要他明白，每个人都应有自己的理想，若有一个人有余力替另一个人完成心愿，何不竭尽所能？

“白痴，你…变了…变成熟了。”

“我是天才嘛！哇哈哈…”

流川皱了皱眉，真后悔称赞他。

就这样，他们在东京某公寓同居了三年。这三年裡，流川认识了樱木的上司兼老板，阿部山雄，而且熟悉得很，因为樱木对他最佩服。樱木所学的种种技能，全由阿部山雄传授，阿部山雄对樱木来说，亦师亦友，况且，他们俩的事也是因为阿部山雄的支持，才得已公开，不必隐瞒……虽然他们从未想过隐瞒。虽然如此，流川对阿部山雄还是有怨言的，因为，樱木实在太容易受伤了。也不知道该感激阿部山雄对樱木的提拔还是该恨他常让樱木暴露在危险下，樱木每次参与的保护工作总是艰难万分，生死就在一瞬间。

阿部山雄曾保证过，公司已提升保安设备，保安人员在保护客户时，也能保证自己的安全，可是樱木还是中弹受伤。

“白痴，别再让我担心了，听到了没有。”流川对着仍然昏迷的樱木说。就是为了樱木常常会受伤，需要人照顾，他才退出国家队，当起中学篮球队的教练。他握紧了樱木没有受伤的手。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

当阳光的光线从窗外射进病房时，流川醒了。他就这样趴在樱木的床边陪了他一夜。他伸了伸懒腰，突然瞄到床上躺着的那人的眼珠在眼皮下微微滚动，他马上跳起来，曲起手指往他头上敲去。

“哎呀…好痛！死狐狸…”昨夜昏迷的人立刻醒来。

流川瞪了樱木一眼，哼！醒了还敢装睡！你活该！

“早呀！狐狸……”樱木向流川微笑。

流川趋向前拍了拍他的脸。两人的眼神纠缠着，眼中皆流露出对对方的依恋。

樱木抓着抚在脸上的手，说：“别担心，死神还不想要我……”还想说一些话，无奈肚子这时，“咕～”“咕～”，咦！怎有两种声音的，向流川望去，他左手微按了肚皮，嘿！连肚子饿也这么有默契。

“我饿了～”两人同时说出口。

流川低头吻住樱木的唇，呣，先用这个喂饱才说！

 

 

(本文于2003年2月25日01:50:24在“N2”首次发表)


End file.
